The amount of available information and content that may be accessed through user devices such as computers, set-top boxes, cell phones and the like has become staggering. To find information or content that a user is interested in, users will often submit search queries to obtain a condensed list of potentially matching or relevant results. In some instances, however, such result lists may still include a large amount of information and usually in some random order. Some systems organize search results alphabetically or according to a level of match. However, sorting by an alphabet or a level of match might not reflect a relevance to the user of the items in the list.